


Coming up with problems

by Jazzbrielle



Series: Talles of Don't Starve [1]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Internal Monologue, M/M, feeling of betrayal, sticking to a lot of cannon here, they start as frenemies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 09:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzbrielle/pseuds/Jazzbrielle
Summary: One day Wilson starts re-living his first contact with Maxwell. Is it because he finally needs to work out some bad feelings or because of a familiar-looking portal appearing on his way? No matter what happens - he is going to do a lot of thinking.
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Series: Talles of Don't Starve [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565326
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Coming up with problems

_Wilson had found himself in his ruined house once again. He was quite fond of the roughness that this place was booming with.  
He walked around examining raw wooden floors and walls. His hand wandered to some paper scraps still plastered on one of the walls, he couldn't remember what were they presenting while being a full picture despite being able to smell still a little moist glue. He ran his fingers across those scraps and then immediately cursed himself for getting the sticky substance on his fingertips. He tried getting rid of it by simply wiping his hand on his trousers but of course, it made even more mess. He stared at his, now a little furry, fingertips and sighed. Was he supposed to do something today? Lately, his mind seemed to wander all around the place, while Wilson just wanted it to stop this charade and get back to its usual, scientific, interests.  
A glass filled with some chemicals caught his eyes. He couldn't remember what was it filled with, so he made a mental note to check it in his journal later. Something inside his head wanted him to just drink the liquid and possibly end it, so his rational side just took some other glass and mixed the two. A new substance started sizzling immediately and before Wilson could drop it, a large puff of smoke erupted into his face. The whole ordeal seemed harmless but also so very pointless.  
Young scientist, now a little put off, just sat in his chair to contemplate. He did it a lot lately, thinking about failures, not just creating them. His head was filled with self-doubt and some other, very gloomy, thoughts. Nowadays he felt like he was slowly descending into madness and, for the love of anything he holds dear, he couldn't do anything about it.  
Wilson was ready to spend this whole day in his chair when a voice from radio spoke. It wasn't your usual speaker, no mannerism just amused "Say pal, looks like you're having some trouble!". He almost jumped out of his chair, startled by another human being occupying his workspace, but a distinct radio distortion reassured him about the upcoming madness.  
"I have a secret knowledge I can share with you"  
If anyone was in Wilson's house, they would see the pure shock on his face, wasn't this sickness supposed to keep him from science, not encourage it?  
"If you think you are ready for it"  
Mysterious voice was very obviously playing with him. The scientist took the radio in his small hands and before this weird entity would say anything else to mock him, he shook his head "yes"._

What a fool he was, he thought, angrily hitting a large tree with his ax. Leave it to this royal halfwit to listen to some radio witch.  
He hit once again with all his might striking the tree in one of its nasty knots. Axes handle snapped like a twig leaving Wilson a little startled but mostly unsatisfied. He looked at the mighty pine now laughing at him for losing this fight.  
He took a few steps back and then launched at the tree to try and grab some of its higher but thicker branches. He heard a snap and landed on one knee with a new handle. Grabbing still good ax blade he mounted it on top of the large stick. He hated new unprocessed wood because it always meant blisters but now he was too mad to care about his hands.

_"Ok then!"  
He felt a cold hand grasp his heart as new knowledge and clarity flooded his mind. Such clarity and purpose.  
He felt a smile forming on his face. He hadn't smiled in months!  
Radio was now silent and it seemed to bother some part of him, but why would it even need to say anything when he knew what it did. He started working on a new revolutionary contraption. One that would make him respectable in the world of science and bring him many opportunities in the future!_

"Future" he said out loud watching his tree nemesis fall to the ground.  
"What a brilliant future it is" he yelled at the cloudless sky. Then he proceeds to kneel on the ground to chop the newly murdered tree into pieces.

_But then his gloomy madness clouded his mind once again. How such a failure sick in his mind would do anything to impress anyone.  
"Hey, pal."  
He felt icy cold fingers gently touching his heart.  
"Yes?" he asked shyly. Should he even endure this? If it wasn't his sickness then a nasty poltergeist would explain this. And his aunt said to never speak to one or he will welcome it into his home and then soul... But he wasn't a child anymore, surely thinking what his family would think about this wasn't the point here. He already was too deep.  
"I see you're having doubts, weren't you supposed to be ready?" the entity mocked him again, but it felt friendly, like a good pal just having a good old healthy laugh.  
"I will get back to work." he said quietly, not able to displease this new associate of his. Even if it was just his head speaking.  
"Good" it said, contend. "I am sure that you're a good fit for this project"  
Wilson smiled a little._

"Starving for attention, ha." he said into the cold night air, hugging some buffalo fur. This demon knew exactly what a person like Wilson needed, he realized it by now. He remembered how embarrassed he felt when the entity revealed it can see his surroundings. Naked walls and floors never seemed so crude before but in radio's company, he felt the need to impress. "And it saw all of those signs intending to keep people away from you and your ruin of a property." he scoffed at himself, anger being the only thing that kept him from crumbling under the unbelievable loss and betrayal he felt the day he pulled that cursed leaver.

_He had fun with this project. It seemed that for the first time in his life everything was working perfectly fine. When his doubts were influencing his work schedule radio just talked to him lifting his spirits.  
Some nights, when he wasn't too excited to go to sleep, he dreamt about shadow hands taking him to a different world filled with potential, wonder and lack of judgment from society and his thoughts.  
He never learned the creature's name, he preferred it this way. He just didn't want to name his personal demons. Calling his friend "it" also wasn't perfect, so he started referring to it as "him" but most of the time it didn't matter because they were calling each other just "friend"._

And what a friend he was. Leaving Wilson in this nightmare to suffer from malnourishment and insomnia. Although sleep didn't matter in this place. Yes, he felt like a bag of crap but he could go for weeks without sleep, this was just how this place worked. Keeping you on your toes and not letting you fall into a sweet coma. The scientist got up and tried fixing his hair. all of his clothes were smelling of campfire smoke. After all this time he just started blocking out the smell, even a small flower crown on his head seemed to smell of ash.  
He needed more wood for another night so he tried to ignore his memories and go on a search.  
The place he'd found was beautifully peaceful. Flower beds booming with life. A bunch of bees and butterflies were making a ruckus. Normally he wouldn't be so sensitive to their sounds but solitude does that to a person. He extended his arm and a small monarch dared to sit on one of his fingers.  
He hated those voices, they were with him all the time, telling him to do things he wouldn't dare to normally do. He squished the little butterfly between his fingers and ate it, this always seemed to calm those noises down.  
He walked to one of the trees securing this area from monsters, well, not this one, he thought and placed his hand on one of the branches, he pulled it down expecting a single snap but instead he felt nauseous.

_"Excellent! Now throw the switch."  
He hesitated. This was the moment he was working towards all this time but... Would it mean that this experience, the clarity, his friend, would come to an end? How could he live without them? How could he return to his doubt-filled life?  
"DO IT!"  
The need in his friend's voice startled him. It all felt wrong but how could he stop the progress? Or maybe... How could he say "no" to his good pal? He would die if the radio entity ever felt resentment towards him. He did what he was asked for.  
The machine whirled and started moving, forming a face. Wilson couldn't believe his eyes. He took a step back only to see a shadow in the corner of his eye. Shadow's hands were closing around him and he didn't know if to ran or pinch himself to try and wake up from this dream. His instincts took over and he tried running only to be met with a firm but somehow non-existent grasp of those hands. They pulled him into the darkness.  
When he woke up his head was spinning. He felt blades of grass under his hands, a feeling he almost forgot since he devoted his life to science.  
He groaned opening his eyes.  
"Say pal, you don't look so good"  
This voice, so recognizable but so pure without the radio distortion.  
"You better find something to eat before the night comes."  
Wilson saw the face that his machine warped into, he tried getting up and touching the specter but he was too slow. His supposed friend vanished leaving him to this vast nightmare._

He recoiled from the tree almost vomiting. Why was this happening to him? Why now? He spent so many quiet nights here without hearing his voice and now he was reliving the worst mistake of his life!  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yelled and the empty sky startling all of the worker bees. He was left once again alone, kneeling on the grass trying not to sob. And then He heard it. A faint electrical whirling, the same he had heard that day.  
Wilson took a few steps towards the noise.  
A huge machine resembling the creature's face stand before him. It looked so familiar that Wilson felt the icy fingers wrapping around his heart. If this was how it was going to go, he was ready. He hugged his ax and stepped near the machine.  
A pair of shadowy hands emerged from the ground and yet again took him into their grasp.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this wasn't too boring. I'm looking forward to exploring Wilson's psyche throughout his journey. Feedback would be appreciated <3


End file.
